20 Facts About Ayasegawa Yumichika
by Shini-Kender
Summary: Oooooooold fic. Written early arrancar arc, spoilers for both arrancar and Soul Society arcs. Yumichika fic written for 20 Souls.


1. Yumichika has had long hair for as long as he can remember. He kept it trim, but long as a young man in Rukongai. When he entered the academy, he cut it after a day of it getting tugged on and made fun of by the other students. And proudly went to leave a physical reminder on each of their asses of just what would happen if that sort of behavior continued.

2. He first attached the feathers to his face his second year in the academy. Teachers, not happy with how he had made modifications to the standard uniform, constantly gave him trouble. After some deliberation, he decided there was one part of him they couldn't regulate and that was what he did to his body. He proudly sported the feathers to class the next day, just daring the teachers to say anything.

3. Yumichika loves the number three. For him, the kanji is the most elegant and balanced of all the numbers. He'd have joined the third division, but the captain at the time was no challenge for Kenpachi compared to the former captain of the eleventh.

4. The fifth seater feels oddly protective to his vice captain as much as she frustrates him at times. While he can't stand finding drool on his uniform or trails of blood from her finger painting adventures(real hollow fingers included!), he also is the first to defend her. And not just because he's seen her zanpakutou's power and doesn't think anyone should have to experience it.

5. While members like Aramaki are less than tasteful to Yumichika, he has to admit a certain fondness for the division. For their piggish behavior and less than adequate hygiene at times, he wouldn't fight at anyone else's side.

6. Yumichika takes special pride in Kenpachi's bells. Whenever he hears that familiar jingling, he remembers that his captain came to him first to ask just how he might make fights more fun. And Yumichika had more than one beautifully excellent idea.

7. Yumichika's favorite color is orange. He loves how it combines his other two favorite colors. He tends to use the color in excess, finding little (and big) ways to accentuate everything with it. He thinks it brings a fresh life to his wonderful hair and less than wonderful shinigami uniform.

8. He wears the orange muffler year round, even if it is a bit stifling at times. But, when outside of his shinigami uniform, Yumichika prefers lighter (and brighter) clothes.

9. It was Yumichika's idea to join the mission to the mortal world. No one knows it, but it was. It may have been Ikkaku who got the forms and signed them first, but it was Yumichika's cheerful aside about going to the mortal world for stronger opponents that first led him to.

10. After ascertaining that Ikkaku would be on the mission, Yumichika's sole goal in regards to the mission was simple: find out the most flattering human fashion for himself. Even after discovering that he would be forced to wear a school uniform, he bugged the twelfth division constantly for little additions to his new uniform. If he had to conform, he'd simply conform more prettily.

11. Yumichika is both flattered and annoyed when other members of the Gotei-13 ask him for fashion advice. While he certainly enjoys being the center of attention, he simply can't be expected to help them all. Especially when their standard of beauty is so low.

12. Yumichika does take on projects sometimes, however. Often, spur of the moment and often forgotten just a few weeks later. One of the more unfortunate shinigami to have come under his tender care is a certain fourth divisioner with dark circles under his eyes. He managed to escape a few hours later, dizzy and murmuring about moisturizers and feathers.

13. There are few shinigami in the Gotei-13 Yumichika respects outside of the eleventh division. But he had to admit; he was rather impressed by the stoic captain of the sixth division. For someone to possess so much strength, grace, and beauty, Yumichika was awed. However, he never quite forgave him for taking Renji away from the eleventh.

14. He's broken many promises to himself in his life. But, there's one thing he's certain he'll never do. And that's to never stop following Kenpachi and Ikkaku. Someone has to keep them out of trouble after all.

15. It was Ikkaku's decision to follow Kenpachi after his defeat that day in Rukongai by the baby-toting thug. He told Yumichika that he didn't have to follow him, but he knew he would. It took Yumichika a long time to get used to Kenpachi, but he respects him a lot now. In fact, to Yumichika, life would be downright dull without the hulk of a captain.

16.Yumichika grew up in a crowded district of Rukongai with a collective of adults and children that constantly fluctuated. He hated being part of the crowd and always worked to be a little different from the rest. Whether or was by wearing his hair long or choosing the brightest, best clothes out of all of them.

17. Yumichika first learned to love how to fight from his grandfather (not blood-related of course), a former member of the Special Ops. Listening to him talk about his former career made the young Yumichika perk up in excitement. The old man was amused when Yumichika came back nursing a black eye, a torn yukata, and a split lip, but grinning widely.

18. Yumichika met one member of his class in the mortal world before arriving at school that day, a girl with bright hair and glasses missing their top rim. He never quite understood her cry of distress after groping his noticeably flat chest.

19. Upon meeting Urahara, Yumichika was struck by two things. First of all, he found him somewhat distressingly ill dressed. And second of all, he had the greatest urge to purchase a fan of his own.

20. Yumichika was honestly surprised to hear himself being called gay. In fact, he wasn't quite sure what inspired it. He considered himself far more inclined to give everyone a chance as long as they were beautiful enough. 


End file.
